Sharp Mind
Sharp Mind (鋭い知性 Surudoi Chisei) is a Ninjutsu desinged to enhance one's senses to a superhuman level. Overview This technique is said to be used by concentraiting one's chakra inside a certain sensory system to enhance the senses related to that system to a superhuman level. this technique can be used on all sensory systems (Visual, Auditory......) therefore can enhance all of the user's senses, not strictly the five senses but way beyong that to the point of enhancing other senses such as the sense of heat or touch to the point where a user can fight with all their capacity without relying on main senses such as vision or hearing. There are four methods of using this technique: * By concentrating Chakra inside the Visual System, a user's eyesight would increase to superhuman levels, they would aquire an incredible clarity of vision and range, being capable of seeing clearly in a very wide range and from long distances. * Concentrating chakra inside the Auditory System, a user's sense of hearing is so enhanced to the point where they can point an enemy's location with nothing but sound, the slightest movement can reveal their location, let alone the sound they make when breathing. When Akane Sakura conntrated a great amount of chakra in her ears she stated that she was capable of preforming an advanced form of "Human echolocation" . * By concentrating Chakra in the Olfactory System, a user's sense of smell is enhanced greatly to the point of rivaling that of an Inuzuka Clan member, giving them the ability to recognize smells from great distances and distinguish others by their smell. * The last and most unorthodox method of using this technique is by flowing and concentrating chakra in one's Somatosensory System enhancing senses such as the sense of heat to such a level that the user can track others with nothing but their body's heat and temperature, and even the sense of touch that can be used to predict an enemy's every movement from the slightest change of movements of the air or even sense vibration in the ground. This technique can actually be used in a reverse way by taking out chakra from a sensory system to weaken certain senses, while this seems useless it has proved to be exetremly effective against genjutsu, pain can be removed to counter illusions that attack the enemy with pain, and Genjutsu that are used to change the landscape or hide the enemy's presence can be easily countered through Echolocation that can be attained through enhancing the sense of hearing or the enhacing of the sense of heat. Weaknesses Akane Sakura an exetremly skilled user stated that the technique does have weaknesess, the main weakness being that enhancing a certain sense actually weakens the other senses and that a user can only enhance one sense at a time. The technique also consumes a lot of chakra something that skilled users such as Sakura however can avoid through exetremly skillful chakra control.